


It Took A Rumour To Make Me Wonder

by One4theoverlypassionate



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One4theoverlypassionate/pseuds/One4theoverlypassionate
Summary: "It took a rumor to make me wonderNow I'm convinced I'm going underThinking 'bout you every dayDreaming 'bout you every nightHoping that you feel the same wayNow that we know it, let's really show it, darlin'"The one where Missy is an oblivious bisexual and the writer is a cheeseball.





	It Took A Rumour To Make Me Wonder

The two girls were joined at the hip.Whenever Missy had ideas for shenanigans Nas would join her, hand held tightly in the other's hand.Wasn't that just what female friendships were like ? It was normal to enjoy the warmth of your best friend's head pressed gently against your shoulder.Didn't everyone want to make their best laugh because they noticed and loved the way their smile lit up a room ? It wasn't unusual to want to be close to your best friend and to feel like you two were different sides of the same coin.

But as she overheard some of the other girls gossip Missy started to reconsider how she felt about Nas and started to question where platonic feelings ended and a crush began.


End file.
